Davy Jones
"Do you fear death?" -Davy Jones "Heartless Captain" Davy Jones (originally from Pirates of the Caribbean) was the most feared pirate on the seas, and one of the Four Pirate Emperors. He once tried taking over the Ocean Realm of Oceana. He is the Captain of the Dutchman Pirates, and sails the seas on his Flying Dutchman. History Past 300 years ago, Davy Jones was a sailor who loved the sea, but when his ship was wrecked in the Haunted Cove, his soul ended up in Oceana. The Ocean King, Kyogre pitied Jones, and gave him a Gigai designed like Jones' former body. Kyogre gave Jones the task of using his ship to ferry souls lost at sea to the Underworld, and he can only step on land once every 10 years. Jones collected a crew of souls who also loved the sea, and they were given Gigais. Davy Jones was given a tour of the ocean by Lapis Lazuli, the Ocean Fairy Princess, who also taught Jones magic and gave him spiritbending. One day on a 10-year mark, the Dutchman Crew visited an island of noxious mushrooms. Jones found a mysterious woman, who was confused by her own identity and questions Jones' ideals of freedom. The woman runs from him and jumps in the sea, and Jones chases her. When she asks him what she is, Jones is unable to formulate an answer. The woman swims to the Haunted Marshes, and Jones cannot follow her over this land. He waits 10 years to be able to go there and give her the answer. Five days from the next 10-year mark, the Dutchman Crew finds two girls, Cindy Cortix and her Negative, Ydnic, adrift at sea. After learning Cindy was a fearbender, Jones wanted to use her to cross the Haunted Marshes. Jones uses a Grand Compass to point him in the direction of the woman, indeed leading them to the marshes. With Cindy and Ydnic's help, they cross the dark swamp, but Jones gets affected by Cindy's fearbending attacks. When a Diababa tries to drag Jones into the swamp by his right leg, Cindy cuts that leg off. The Grand Compass leads them to a stone pyramid with odd writing. The woman is nowhere in sight, and Jones begins to go mad. He is able to read the pyramid's text, which reads how everything is decided, his will is not his own. His anger grows, and he thinks Cindy and Ydnic to be demons taunting him. He attacks the girls, but they escape via Return Pad. A dark aura from the pyramid flies into Jones, awakening him as a Darkness. Jones returns to his ship, continuing his job of ferrying souls while his own soul falls into depravity. Now overcome with despair, Davy Jones becomes evil and betrays Kyogre. He decides that, to overcome his despair deep as the ocean, he must conquer the ocean. Davy Jones used a spell to carve out his heart and seal it inside a chest, making him immortal. He and his crew transformed into zombified Fishmen. Jones began to capture souls and drain their energy, adding their strength to his own waterbending. 200 years ago, when Davy Jones and three other powerful pirates earned the title of "Emperor," Jones created the Contract of the Brethren after a Pirate War was declared between them. All four signed the contract, so whoever would win the war could command all the other pirates. Unfortunately, the war never saw an official conclusion due to too many outside forces. In the one-shot "Gnaa's Training", Davy Jones showed Lord Gnaa his Positive counterpart (Avatar Aang), and Gnaa ordered Jones to hide Aang, so no one could find and free him from the iceberg. 10 years before the current story, Davy Jones attacked Oceana using the help of the Kraken. His pirates raided the Sea Temple, Samiya, and kidnapped the newborn princess, Eva Roberts, as well as the Manaphy Egg. Kyogre rescued Eva and sent her to the surface, but Davy Jones battled Kyogre and had him cursed, transforming him to a human. It's also said he had a rivalry with Big Mom in the past, another of the Pirate Emperors. Benders' Dawn Saga In Mika's New Life, it's revealed that Davy Jones is responsible for the death of Mikaela Corella's parents. While on a cruise, Davy Jones sent the Kraken to attack their ship. Mika's father was eaten, and her mother was taken aboard the Dutchman. After refusing to join Jones's crew, Davy Jones killed her. After the Delightful Childrens' deaths via falling into the large toilet, they were taken to and drowned in the sea, where Davy Jones found them and added them to his crew. This ridded them of their former Delightful curses, turning them back to Sector Z. At the end of Operation: ANCESTOR, he received the letter from Octoroo about Eva Roberts being the long lost Ocean Princess. His bigger appearance was in Operation: DUTCHMAN, where he was the main villain. He and his crew ambushed Sector V, Eva, Kade, Violet, and a few other operatives in the Bermuda Triangle, where he stabbed Numbuh 59 and injured Nigel and Kade. Numbuh 10 then offered to go with them if they leave everyone else alone, to which Davy Jones agreed to. While on Jones' ship, the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones told Eva a little about the Ocean Realm, and showed her her ability to waterbend. When Eva escaped Jones' ship, she and the others learned the story of Jones from Oshus. When the main group went to Davy Jones' Locker to save their friends and retrieve the Phantom Sword, Davy Jones spoke with a mysterious figure (who turned out to be Negatar Gnaa), who told him that one of the children was important and needed (Numbuh 363). After the gang finally revealed the Sea Temple, Davy Jones immediately ran in and started removing jewels from the Sea Crown, which cancelled off all waterbending. After Eva restored the temple, Davy Jones absorbed power from Manaphy and became an all-powerful waterbender, his water emitting a green aura, while also creating a maelstrom. At the same time, Eva was powered up too, and the two engaged in an epic battle. After almost killing Kade, Numbuh 10 destroyed Jones's heart with the Phantom Sword, afterwards cutting him into four parts, which then fell into the maelstrom. His ship, the Flying Dutchman, fell to pieces and fell into the maelstrom as well, along with the rest of the crew, except for Sector Z, who were returned to normal by Kyogre. In the Underworld, Davy Jones is locked in prison. Nextgen Series Jones appeared in Operation: ERASED, when Sunni and Darcy went back in time to stop him from killing Mr. and Mrs. Corella. At the story's end, when the two sisters had to stop themselves, they were captured by Davy Jones, who said he wouldn't kill them if they sang a jaunty tune. Before Darcy could sing a tune, Sunni pulled her in the time machine. In Sector SA, Melody Jackson disguised as Davy Jones and sailed on the Rolling Dutchman during the false invasion of Roguetown. In Underworld Prison Party, Davy Jones attends the Halloween party in Underworld Prison, recounting his meeting with Lord Gnaa and killing Numbuh 59. He gets angry at Dracula for stealing his "Dark of the Night" song. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Davy Jones was mentioned by Blackbeard to be one of the Thirteen Darknesses. Medusa sends Cindy Cortix and Ydnic back to the past to help instigate Jones' fall into depraviy. Davy Jones and his crew are revived during the Grand Inferius, and they begin ravaging Los Angeles. He confronts Eva's daughter, Melody Jackson, but his crew is captured in trees sprouted by Viridi. Jones is rescued by Blackbeard and taken to Jones' new ship, the King Dutchman. They sail to Mariejoa, where Jones demonstrates his power to Azelf, then is brought to life by Thanos' Soul Stone. In On The Way, Davy Jones begins conquering the Original Worlds Grand Line, having armies of zombie-fishmen invade the islands. In Seven Lights: The Last, Davy Jones holds his long-awaited showdown with Melody Jackson on Hurricos. His heart seems to be unkillable due to the darkness powering it, and Melody's spiritbending does nothing. Jones manages to cut Melody's throat and spill blood, but thanks to Manaphy's power, Melody controls the blood with her consciousness and brutally attacks Jones. The blood enters Jones' body and controls him, forcing him to welcome light into his heart and spiritbend his soul. Davy Jones dies, and his cursed crewmen fade. However, Jones gets revived by Thanos' Soul Stone, and the cursed captain tames the Space Kraken in the Galactic Sea, battling Augustus. Jones reverts back to his Inferius form after Thanos' spells are undone. Jones begins to work with Xehanort afterwards: Xehanort captures the seven purest hearts amongst the KND and places them in Jones' body, as a means to make him feel light. Xehanort also intends to form the χ-blade as a result. Unfortunately, this plans falters after Xehanort's defeat at the hands of Aang and Lord Gnaa, with Jones glad to be reunited with his old master. Jones and The Thirteen would aid the KND in the final assault on Casino Castle, as well as the battle against Lord English. Following the birth of the New Universe, Jones returns to Underworld Prison. In Warriors of Sky, Davy Jones was shown to have a more specialized cell, chained to the bottom of the Sanzu River. Magellan comes and informs Jones he is being temporarily released for an important occasion, and Jones immediately knows the Pirate Wars are resuming. He pulls out the contract, signed by the Yonko from the previous war, and is eager to feast on all Five Emperors' souls. In Pirate Wars, when a Pirate War is officially declared, Davy Jones presents himself at the Brethren Court on Shipwreck Cove. He shows them all the Brethren's Contract, which will force all pirates to swear allegiance to the King after the war has a victor. The Five Emperors toss their doubloons and sign the Contract. With that, Jones waits on Shipwreck Cove and watches the Pirate Wars play out. Near the war's climax, Edward Teague flooded the courtroom with water to drown Magellan, allowing him to escape his chains. He would then greet Bellum, who had returned from Hyrule possessing Undyne's body. Jones, Teague, and Monaca Towa would set a trap for Nebula, who was about to be crowned Pirate King. Jones takes Nebula's soul and declares himself the winner of the war, but it was then he remembered that Romulus Slag also signed the Contract and was never defeated. Jones chases and tries to kill Slag, but is intercepted by Death the Kid. Kid and Jones fight their way to the top of Crow's Nest Tower, where Cheren Uno would soon join. Jones transforms into the Ghost Titan to battle the boys, but they are aided by many of their friends as Nebula's soul is recovered and the Titan is destroyed. Battles *Davy Jones vs. Kyogre Neptune. *Davy Jones vs. Nigel and Kade. *Davy Jones vs. Eva Roberts (Princess Eva). *Grand Inferius. *Invasion of Grand Line. *The Thirteen vs. Nextgen Kids Next Door. *Davy Jones vs. Melody Jackson. *Davy Jones and Space-Kraken vs. Augustus von Fizzuras. *Ghost Titan vs. Death the Kid and Cheren Uno. *Flying Island vs. the Four Emperor crews. Relationships Octoroo Davy Jones saved Octoroo years ago. The two both loved women and were betrayed. Kyogre Neptune Jones was friends with Kyogre until he betrayed him and tried taking over Oceana. Eva Roberts Numbuh 10 was the Ocean Princess, who was destined to kill him. Davy Jones was desperate to slay Eva to stop this destiny. Manaphy Jones wanted to capture the Firstborn Sea Prince and absorb his powers. Negatar Gnaa Davy Jones worked for Negatar Gnaa. He sailed Gnaa to his first destination on his quest to master his elements. Lapis Lazuli Lapis was the Ocean Fairy Princess residing in Oceana at the time Jones received his job. Lapis taught him a little magic, and just for fun, she taught him how to live forever by cutting out his heart. Medusa During Jones's time as spiritual sailor of the Flying Dutchman, ferrying souls to the Underworld, he met and fell in love with a beautiful woman, whom was secretly the Goddess of Darkness in disguise. Medusa stood him up and didn't show up for their date once after 10 years of waiting, leading Jones's heart to become torn and evil. Medusa likely did this knowing Davy Jones was one of Thirteen Darknesses. Appearance Davy Jones is a zombified Fishman who wears a dark, seaweed-green coat and big captain's hat. He has no nose and an octopus face, with a beard of tentacles. His left hand is a crab claw, while his right hand has a tentacle index finger. He wears a boot on his left foot and his right foot is a pegleg. On the back of his neck is a strange, swelled pump, probably for his air. Jones' Keyblade is dark-green with tentacle teeth and has a Flying Dutchman keychain. Personality Davy Jones was a man who loved the sea and loved to sail and find adventure. He was a brave and well-respected captain. After his encounter with Medusa, he fell madly in love with the spirit as he felt a strong connection. He waited 10 years before he was able to find her in the Haunted Marshes, but when Medusa didn't appear, Jones fell into madness and depression. He believed the only thing that could drown away his misery was control of the ocean itself. He cut out his heart and became renowned as a cruel, terrifying captain who would punish fallen souls. Powers Davy Jones was a waterbender of considerable power, and increased his own chi by taking other peoples' souls. His presence in Oceana and former friendship with Kyogre also might've resulted in his powerful bending. Using ancient magic, Jones was able to cut out his own heart, still beating, and lock it in a chest, granting his zombie body immortality. Due to his own curse, he became a mutant Fishman with an octopus face, which he could use to suck the life out of people with his tentacles, and a crabclaw hand, which could easily strangle people, and also suck in peoples' souls. Jones also wields a sword and is fairly skilled with it, mostly applying waterbending to the blade. Jones also had the power to merge into areas on a ship and appear somewhere else. He can even take control of broken ship pieces with this power and merge them into a giant version of himself called the Ghost Titan, which can shoot lantern oil and set it on fire, ink, and bombs. The Titan's left hand can become two giant swords for powerful attacks. Final Smash "GET READY TO UNLEASH the KRAKEN-AH!" Jones' Final Smash is Kraken Attack, where he summons the Kraken to attack the field with his tentacles from below, pulling any enemy he catches to the depths. Weaknesses If someone were to open his chest and acquire his heart, Jones could be killed if they stabbed it, and his captured souls would return to his Locker. Stories He's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (cryptogram) *Gnaa's Training *Mika's New Life (cameo) *Operation: GALACSIA (mentioned) *Operation: ANCESTOR (ending) *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (mentioned) *Drowning (mentioned) *Maddy's Sad Day (mentioned) *Operation: ERASED *Operation: RECLAIM (mentioned) *Sector SA (Melody's disguise) *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Underworld Prison Party *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Upper Council Crisis (hologram) **Turning Point (phone) **Seven Lights: The Last *Warriors of Sky (epilogue) *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia "I feel like Jones is one of the iconic villains of the Gameverse. True, he's defeated early, but you can just tell he's still around in one fashion or another. Plus, you get the feeling that he will come back at some point." -Gamewizard's note *Davy Jones is voiced by Bill Nighy, who also voices Rattlesnake Jake. In both their respective films, they were enemies to the protagonist portrayed by Johnny Depp. *Jones was the only Final Boss that never assumed a giant, monstrous form like other villains. This was until Pirate Wars, where he revealed his Ghost Titan form. *Davy Jones is the first Darkness we've encountered in the Gameverse, the first of the Twenty Keys, and therefore the first Darkness to pose as a story villain. *There is apparently a legend for Davy Jarg, the space-equivalent for Davy Jones. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Dutchman Bosses Category:Waterbenders Category:Swordsmen Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Team Gnaa Category:Magic Users Category:Jones Family Category:Twenty Keys Category:Convicted Category:Merpeople Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Pirate Emperors